Please
by Cliff Zingler
Summary: Just a little fluff b/t Blair & Chuck. R&R :


**Please.  
**_By: Cliff Zingler_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" her eyes began to water, her lower lip trembling. He sat still, twirling his glass of scotch around. His gaze flickered from her questioning eyes to the mirror in front of him. He was trapped, staring at his own reflection. He was disgusted with himself.

"You," he replied simply. Her breathing stopped. She narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"I've told you already, I'm not doing that anymore. You pig." She stood up from the bar stool to leave, picking up her purse, when he grabbed her petite wrist.

"No, wait. That's… that's not what I meant…"

"I'm finding that harder and harder to believe," she replied, agitated.

"Please."

The word was spoken so softly, she wasn't sure if she heard correctly. But she stopped, transfixed by the desperation in his dark, lonely eyes. He kept his hold on her.

"Don't go."

He held her gaze, his eyes searching her frantically. His fingers still wrapped around her wrist, she smiled, slightly.

"Fine, but we need to get you out of here. These drinks aren't doing you any good."

"And how would you know about that, Waldorf?" he slurred, silently agreeing with her.

"Because, Bass. I'm the only one that gets you," she smirked, wrapping an arm around his waist as they slowly left the bar and walked towards the elevator. He subconsciously leaned into her, breathing in the scent of her Chanel 5. He's smelled it on plenty other girls, but it never smelled so… irresistible as it did on her. Once in the elevator, he pressed the button to his suite, They were both silent. Neither let go of the other.

Finally at the door, a few slow steps later, she opened up his door, and went inside, her arm still around him.

"You don't have to follow me in, I understand –"

"No," she said firmly. He eased himself onto the sofa, inwardly smiling.

_Blair Walford is taking care of me… On her own free will! Am I dreaming?_

He quickly woke from his thoughts when he felt a pair of small hands tugging at his jacket.

"I'm impressed," he joked, "you want me even when I'm drunk!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Bass. I'm only taking off your jacket and shoes. You need some sleep – bad," she snorted. She left for a moment in search of a blanket. Sighing in frustration, she could only find the one what lay across his giant king sized bed. She pulled the blanket up, and dragged it back to the sofa, gently laying it sown on the quiet drunk. She smiled for a moment.

_Even when intoxicated, he's still cute. What have I gotten myself into?_

As she got up to leave, again she felt a hang grab her, only this time, by the waist.

"No. You. Stay. Here," spoke a muffled voice. She chuckled, pulling the blanket bck.

"You should get some sleep Bass. You need it."

"Only if you lay here with me."

"And what would I get out of that?"

"Why, my lovely presence, if course!"

She laughed out lout at that one.

"Good thing to know you haven't changed."

"There are sides of me that you haven't seen, Blair." The softness of his voice made her pause. Should she?

_Yes._

"I'd like to see those sides."

"Then some here," he growled, pulling her down on the sofa next to him. She breathed him in, the scent of scotch faint on his breath. It was a comforting, soothing scent to her.

"You know, I really am sorry," he murmured, looking at her big brown eyes. His hang found its way around her waist, and stayed there, softly tracing circles into the small of her back. She met his eyes.

"I am, too."

That's when he leaned in, his lips barely inches from hers. She subconsciously held her breath, frozen. When he kissed her, she could feel the emotions tumbling out of him: desperation, jealousy, need, love? She didn't give a second thought. With a slight touch of familiarity, she placed her hands on his face, her fingers reaching into his dark, messy hair. There was nothing but the feel of his hair in her hands, the taste of him on her lips to fill her mind so completely.

He suddenly looked up, a gleam in his eye.

"So you **do **want me!"

She snorted, playfully pushing him away, but he only leaned in closer to kiss her neck.

"Some things never change, do they?"

He smiled.

"One thing's not gonna change, if I have anything to say about it, Waldorf."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You laying here beside me."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. This was my first Blair&&Chuck fanfic, hopefully with more to come! Please be nice and review :)

cheers


End file.
